Conventionally, in a pneumatic tire installed to a passenger car and so on (hereinafter, a tire), a method in which plural circumferential direction grooves are formed on a tread surface is widely used in order to secure a drainage performance on a wet road surface.
For example, a tire disclosed in a Patent Literature 1 secures a drainage performance by including, on a tread surface, plural circumferential direction grooves, plural inclined grooves each inclined to a circumferential direction and extending from a tire equator toward tread edges, and plural sipes each extending with being inclined to the circumferential direction in an opposite direction to the inclined grooves and intersecting with the plural inclined grooves.